


Fire and Ice

by SnakePrincess101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex Addiction, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePrincess101/pseuds/SnakePrincess101
Summary: In his eyes, she could see his stone-cold heart. In her eyes, he could see the fire in her soul. People say that opposites attract. A north and north repel. She was addicted to alcohol. A south and south repel. He was addicted to sex. Together they make a north and south, a pair. They are fire and ice.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 22





	1. O.N.E

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of rewrite of my very first fic, chances which isn't available on AO3 but its up on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad if you're interested, it's not the best story I've ever written but still. My username on both is SnakePrincess101. While I've called it a rewrite its more of an adaptation, it had some of the same events and story line but I have added a lot and taken away some bits.

Chapter 1: The golden trio **  
**

After the war, everything changed for the better. But for her, everything was gone... destroyed. Despite everything she'd done to protect her parents, she failed to save them. The Death Eaters had tracked them down to find Hermione for information about Harry, they hadn't known anything because of what she'd done to them. They were dead.

Now she was addicted.

After the war, everything changed for the better. But for him, everything was different... unconventional. Despite everything he'd tried to do to change his ways, he'd failed. He'd been to too many trials for himself, his mother and father. His father had been charged; his mother had been saved. He'd sentenced... in a way.

Now he was addicted.

Which is how she found herself locked away in her bedroom at Grimmuald place, drinking away her sorrows. It's how he found himself in a bathroom stall of a muggle club with a muggle girl on her knees before him.

He needed fire and she needed ice.

She was fire and he was ice.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." Hermione smiled at Harry as he took her hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be quiet in this old dusty house without you."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure you and Ron will be too busy with your training, you'll be glad I'm not around to nag you all the time." Harry shook his head, a glimmer in his eyes. The three of them hadn't been apart in months, not since they went on the run. After the war they planned on going their separate ways, of sorts, Ron was going to go back to the Burrow, Hermione to Australia to find her parents and bring them home while Harry moved into Grimmuald place. But the three just couldn't go their separate ways.

Yet now, four months after they first moved into the Black family home, they were going their separate ways. Hermione off to London, and Harry and Ron into separate Auror training programs. The two boys would still see each other what with living in the same house and so forth but they wouldn't be seeing the witch until Christmas.

"Promise you'll write every day?"

Harry snorted and shook his head in response, "Every other day perhaps." the pair shared a laugh and hug before Hermione picked up her truck whispered a good bye and apparared to King's Cross Station. As she appeared with a crack in a side alley, she slumped against the wall. Her and Ron had shared their good bye the night before, things had been strange between them after they kissed. It had been an in the moment thing that neither regretted but it had shown them that they weren't right for each other. They were best friends, nothing more. But they had shared that moment, meaning that when Harry or Ginny weren't around, they didn't know how to act around each other.

They'd been sat in the living room long after Harry had gone to bed, she'd been reading a book while he listened to the radio. Like how it was in the tent. Ron had told her he wouldn't be around the next morning, that he would miss her and it wouldn't be the same without her in the house before falling silent again.

Pushing the memory to the back of her mind, the witch stepped out of the alley and made her way into the station, and through to platform 9 3/4 where she began her hunt for Ginny, Luna and Neville. It was fairly easy to spot them due to the fact they were an hour early for the train.

"There she is!" Ginny cheered pointing at Hermione, "The head girl!"

Hermione laughed, "Better than being Harry and Ron's personal assistant." the two witched hugged before Hermione turned to greet the other two. Hermione hugged Luna and Neville, "I've missed you guys."

Neville nodded in agreement, "We have a lot to catch up on during the journey." the three girls nodded in agreement. Before the group decided it would be best to hop on the train and find a compartment before it began to get busy.

But Hermione didn't move towards the train with the rest of the group, she was rooted to the spot. Something had caught her eye moments before, turning towards the wall that connected the platform to Kings Cross she watched as Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy made their way towards the back end of the train. And it seemed she wasn't the only one to get distracted and not get on the train with their friends.

Slowly Draco turned, from across the platform their eyes met.

It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other since the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione had been at Narcissa's trial, she'd been at Draco's. Testified on their behalf, but after that, she never thought she'd see Draco again. Especially on platform 9 and 3/ 4, she knew he would be there but she didn't realise the full extent of the situation until she saw him there. It hit her in that moment, how real the decision McGonagall had made.

He was broader than when she last saw him, his hair shorter and his face as pale as always. He was in his classic black suit, hands in his trouser pockets with a sad expression on his face. Pansy appeared, jumping off the train she stepped towards him, resting her hand on his shoulder. Hermione watched as the witch said something to him, pulling him out of whatever trace he was in. Slowly Draco turned to look at her, nodded his head and looked back at Hermione for a second. The raven-haired witch followed his line of sight, her dark purple pained lips giving a genuine small smile before placing her hand in Draco's and leading him on to the train.

Hermione stood there for another minute or so, processing everything before getting into the train and heading in search of her friends. When Hermione arrived at the compartment they were in, she took a seat next to Ginny without saying a word. The red head placed her hand on the brunette's arm, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gulping Hermione turned to face Ginny, "Something like that." she muttered before pulling a book out of her beaded bag that was hidden in her pocket and zoning out while the other three conversated. It wasn't until the train began to move that Hermione finally pulled herself away from the pages in front of her.

Neville stared out the window for a moment, watching as the train pulled out of Kings Cross station and began the journey to Scotland. "It's going to be strange without Harry and Ron."

Ginny laughed, "I'm hoping the chances of death this year are slim to none." her humour was lost as the four began to think about the last time they were at Hogwarts. Hermione blinked back her tears, pushing the thoughts of Malfoy Manor to the back of her head. Out of everything that she'd witnessed, everything she'd been involved in during the war, the memories of Malfoy Manor were the thing that kept her up at night.

She'd tried all she could to get rid of her scar, both muggle and magical ways, but she had no luck. And in her darkest time of need, she'd dealt with it a way she never imagined herself doing. Yet, after one exceptionally bad night, Hermione had found herself in the bathroom, sat on the floor holding the blade of a razor in a shaking hand and a bottle of Vodka.

"I should get going," Standing and stretching, Hermione placed her book back in her bag. "I won't be long hopefully." Were her final words before opening the door and making her way to the prefect's carriage bathroom where she planned on changing into her school robes.

Hermione splashed cold water onto her face. It was refreshing, calming... The calm before the storm. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to recognise the person she'd become over the last two years. The brightest witch of her age, brains of the golden trio, Harry Potter's mudblood. But that's not who she was, she was her own person, Hermione Granger. With a sigh she placed her beaded bag in her pocket and left the bathroom, surprised to see she was no longer alone in the carriage.


	2. T.W.O

Chapter 2: The emerald trio

"No matter how hard I try," Draco muttered as he drained the rest of his glass, placing it on the table and sitting back in his chair. "No one is ever going to forgive me, forgive us."

Blaise and Pansy shared a look, "Draco," the witch spoke softly, reaching out for his hand. "People just want to move on, I promise you. It will be okay."

The wizard looked at her before removing his hand from hers, standing he looked down at her. "Don't make promises you can't keep Pansy." Were his last words before leaving the room, apparating to muggle London where he found the nearest club. "Scotch on the rocks." He muttered to the barman, tossing a five-pound note on the bar before telling him to keep the change. He wasn't stood around long before a woman appeared at his side, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know," She said in sorry attempt of a seductive voice, batting her eye lashes at him. "can you?"

Draco studded her for minute before taking the woman's hand and leading her towards the bathrooms, instead they found themselves in a cleaner's cupboard. The nameless girl was on her knee's, one hand resting on the back of Draco's thighs, just below his ass while the other worked the base of Draco's cock.

His hand was on the back of her head, pulling at her hair as he slowly trust is shaft in and out of her mouth. He stared down at her as she tried her best to please him, running her tongue along the bottom as she came up and down. She was gagging on his length and he loved it, knowing he was too much for someone, that no one would ever be able to take all of him, it was an indescribable feeling. A feeling of power when he was powerless in his world.

As he began to get closer to his climax, the speed at which he thrust her head increased. Hitting the back of her mouth over and over again with no restraint, because that was Draco Malfoy's problem, he had no restraint. He didn't care for the strangers he met in clubs and bars, at times like these, all he cared for was spilling his seed down her throat. And when he came, he came hard. Shooting his seed in her mouth with a grunt he fell back against the wall.

The woman stood, crossing her arms to her chest she glared at him, "What the hell is your problem?"

Draco laughed, pulling up his boxers and trousers and fastening his belt before placing his lips next to her ear. "If you knew even one of my problem, you'd be called crazy be everyone you know."

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning, Pansy was hitting him across the head with a pillow. With a groan he grabbed her wrists and tossed her onto the other side of the bed to stop her. Only she continued from the new position, jumping on her knees to piss him off even more.

"Okay!" Draco growled getting out of bed and walking towards his bathroom, Pansy followed him with a grin. "Do you mind?"

Standing in the door way, she arms crossed to her chest as she leaned against the frame. "Nothing I haven't seen before." She replied, he shot her a look but dropped the subject. "Are we really going to trust Theo here, by himself for four whole months?"

"It is his flat." Draco answered with an eye roll. After the war, Draco drifted from his mother, his father locked in Azkaban. Theo had a similar situation, his mother dead and his father serving a life sentence for being so deeply involved with the Dark Lord.

Theo had inherited all his Father's assets, unlike Draco, Theo had no problem living of his Father's wealth. So, the two moved into one of the bigger flats, Pansy joining them not long after and Blaise about a month ago.

Draco had made the decision to go back to Hogwarts after McGonagall had turned up at the door step, telling him that she would like to give him the responsibility of head boy if he decide he'd like to continue his education. Pansy had agreed to go with him, so that he wasn't alone and Blaise didn't want to be in the flat with Theo by himself after the last experience he had.

Draco made his way to the sink, Pansy coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder as she watched his face in the mirror. "We're leaving in an hour."

He looked up, their eyes connecting in the mirror. "This was a bad idea."

Pansy shook her head, pressing her lips to his bare shoulder. "You've had a lot of them," Pansy whispered, closing her eyes as she held onto him. "but this, this is the best you've ever had." Pulling away from him she left the room, calling out that he had fifty-eight minutes before they left for Kings Cross station.

Draco made his way back into his bedroom, tossing his underwear into the washing basket for the house elf to clean. After staring at the clothes in his wardrobe for ten minutes, he decided the only possible option was his classic black suit. With a wave of his wand, the rest of his clothes flew into his open trunk, joining his school books and other things he'd packed. Shrinking down his trunk, he placed it in his pocket before going into the main body of the flat to join the others.

The three said a quick good bye to Theo, telling him not to go in their rooms but leaving out the fact that each one had casted a spell so that if he did, he wouldn't be doing it again any time soon after. The three apparated, arriving in an alley near the station. Making sure the coast was clear the three hurried to platform 9 and 3/ 4.

"How many people are coming back?" Draco asked just before they arrived at the barrier.

"Daphne is the only person I've spoken to." Pansy replied once they were on the other side of the wall, heading in the direction of the last carriage. "Other than her, I don't know."

Draco stopped, Pansy and Blaise continuing onto the train before he slowly began to turn around. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his skull, Draco could have taken a good guess at who it was, and not to his surprise, he was right.

Their eyes met, and in that moment, his memories engulphed him.

_Hermione was laying on the floor, arms spread wide as she struggled underneath Bellatrix. Scream after scream escaping her lips as a curse dagger tore her skin apart. "I didn't take anythi- Ahhhhh!" Draco tore his eyes away, not wanting to watch. He'd never been nice to her once in his life, and now she was dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop it, to save her._

In that moment, Draco had regretted everything he'd ever done to her, every horrible word, every scowl and glare. And now, he wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and apologise over and over again, to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. But he didn't have the strength nor the courage.

A hand fell onto his shoulder, "Now is not the time Draco, not here." he turned to look at Pansy. He gave her a nod before turning back to look at Hermione one last time. Pansy's hand slipped into his, leading in onto the train and into a compartment. The blinds had been drawn, an enchantment on the door meaning only the three of them could enter the compartment but Pansy told him she'd taken Daphne and Astoria into account though.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered staring out the window at the brick wall on the other side.

Blaise looked at his friend in worry, "For what?"

Draco sighed, turning his head to look at the wizard opposite him. "It's all my fault." He muttered before lowering his head to look at his lap, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been involved, you would be able to return without the looks were going to get, without the mutters and remarks we're bound to get."

"Draco," Pansy sighed, taking his hand in hers yet again, the other hand resting on his cheek and turning his head to look at her. Pansy had changed a lot since the war, she was kinder, harder working, she cared about everyone else more than herself. Moving in with Draco and Theo had been one of the best decisions she'd ever made, it had forced her to grow up. Pansy had learned how hard it was living with two young men over the last three months and it had helped them grow closer as a group. She was less bratty, thankful for what she had, and didn't want to lose that. "You didn't get us involved; it had been written in the stars that we would be on the opposing side since the beginning of the war. You're not the reason we have our marks, our parents are. Your endured punishment for your father's mistakes, I was offered to him to prove my father's loyalty, Theo and Blaise the same. Our father's and Blaise's uncle, they failed us-"

Draco placed his hand on her cheek, bringing his head towards hers and resting their foreheads against one another. "You're an angel Pansy Parkinson."

* * *

The blonde wizard stood and stretched, "I won't be long, hopefully." he muttered as he made his way to the door. Daphne grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. "I won't freeze." He promised giving the four residence of the compartment a smile before opening the door and stepping out. As he made his way to the prefect's carriage, he kept his head down, not wanting to be spotted by anyone. His attempt failed though, as he walked past each compartment on the long trek to the carriage, he spotted people staring at him. It wasn't hard to spot a Malfoy; platinum blonde hair, pale skin, tall, usually wearing black.

Finally, Draco reached his destination, thankful he was the first one in the carriage. He didn't have to endure the looks, the whispers... He closed the door behind him, but that was all he managed to do before the bathroom door opened at a brunette witch stepped out into the open space.

Neither spoke for a moment, Draco didn't even move, he just stood in front of the door, watching as Hermione Granger walked away from him. After a long silence he decided to speak, "I want to explain wh-"

"I know why you're here." Hermione cut the wizard off, turning to look at him from the other side of the carriage. "You're head boy. McGonagall told me she'd offered you the role, asked if I would still be willing if you accepted."

Draco coughed uncomfortably, "Oh, right." he muttered. The air around them seemed to turn cold, as if there was a dementor on board the train again. "Well, then can I apologise?" Hermione laughed coldly, shaking her head she sat down and stared out the window. "Fine." Draco spat and sat opposite her in a strop. "Then why did you speak at mine and my mother's trial?"

"Because you and your mother helped Harry at the battle, at the Manor." Hermione answered with a heavy sigh before turning to face Draco. "But that does not excuse everything you've ever said to me, since we first met. We might have to live together for the next year, but I will never be your friend Draco Malfoy. I'm fire and you're ice, we don't mix."


	3. T.H.R.E.E

Chapter 3: The head dormitories

The atmosphere in the great hall was one Hermione hadn't realised she'd missed until she was right back in the centre. The phrase honour among thieves came to her mind for some reason, there was a sense of cheer spreading across the four tables. Smiles and laughter all around, well almost all around.

The Slytherin table was split in three, the big divider being the group of seven eighth years placed in the middle of the table. Hermione couldn't help herself looking through the small gap in the Ravenclaw table; Parkinson, Malfoy and Zabini were sat facing the rest of the hall, three females opposite, she could tell one was Bulstrode and the other was Greengrass but she couldn't figure out who the third was.

"Earth to Hermione." The witch almost jumped at Ginny's whisper, pulling her gaze away from the end table she looked at the red-head.

"What?" The brunette replied, glancing around their group to see Neville, Seamus and Dean far to invested in their conversation about the dorm room and if Harry and Ron would be replaced.

Ginny nodded towards the end table, "You were staring." she replied in a low tone. Ginny had noticed Hermione's change in mood, since her conversation with Malfoy, she'd been stuck in her head. She'd been telling herself that her motto was forgive and forget, that's why she'd spoken at his trail but their conversation in the prefect's carriage was the first time they'd ever had a real conversation, she hadn't mean to be so rude but forgiving Malfoy and admitting she forgave him were two very different things. "What happened between you and him anyways?"

Hermione cocked her head to the left, "It doesn't matter." she muttered after a minute of thought. The doors to the great hall opened, Flitwick trotting in with the first years following him cautiously, looking up at the bewitched ceiling and avoiding the eyes of the seated students.

Looking up at the Professor's table, Hermione studied who was actually there. McGonagall was placed in the centre of the table, her usual stern expression plastered on her face as she watched the first years walk towards the front of the hall. Sprout was on her right, and empty chair on her left which Hermione guessed was Flitwick's because it was the only seat that didn't have a professor sat in. Next to Professor Sprout was Professor Vector, the line carrying on with Trelawney, Hooch and Sintra at the end. The left consisted of; Hagrid at the end, an older man that Hermione recognised as an Auror from trips to the ministry over the summer, a young woman blonde woman, not much older than herself, and Slughorn next to the empty chair.

Flitwick began to explain what the sorting would consist of, every other student waiting in anticipation to see the next students that would be joining their house. Hermione didn't really pay much attention, zoning out she thought about the last time she'd been in the great hall. Tonks and Remus laying apart, their hands trying to reach out for each other. Ron and George above the still figure of Fred.

"Elizabeth Trace!" Hermione chocked on her drink as Flitwick called out the name, the four other Gryffindors glanced at her in question but she waved her hand for them to forget it. She watched, perplexed by what was happening, as the dark-skinned girl made her way to the stool.

Hermione held her breath in anticipation, it felt like hours, waiting for the hat to make up its mind. Finally, it called out the house of the lion, jumping up Hermione cheered. It was no secret that Gryffindor had the most enthusiasm when it came to welcoming next students but once Hermione was on her feet, the sound amplified. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, "Hermione?" she whispered in shook before running around the table and into the open arms of the older witch. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, speedy." Hermione pulled away, gesturing for the first year to take a seat next to Ginny. "Everyone, this is Lizzie." She informed placing herself on the other side of the girl, wedging the first year between Hermione and Ginny. The red-head raised a questioning eyebrow, the three opposite giving her equally questioning and confused looks. "Our mums were best friends, Lizzie's basically my little sister."

They spent the rest of the ceremony catching up, the younger witch telling Hermione that her father was a wizard, that he'd learned of Hermione being a witch after Rita Skeeter's articles about her and the 'love triangle' between herself, Harry and Viktor. He hadn't told Lizzie about it though, not until she got her letter last November.

"Attention Students!" McGonagall was stood at the podium, her hair pulled back into its normal tight bun at the back of her head, her glasses perched at the end of her nose. "I would like to welcome our new students and welcome back to the rest of you, especially our eighth years. I'd like to start by introducing our new Professors, Mister Anthony Star, our new defence against the dark arts Professor. And Miss Felicity Roy, our new muggle studies Professor."

Hermione noticed as McGonagall introduced her, the blonde tensed slightly, anxiously glancing towards the end table. Following her line of sight, Hermione was surprised to see Draco glancing back at the Professor. Pansy placed her hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear to which he shook his head once. He turned back towards the table, his head hanging low until he felt her eyes burning into him. "I would also like to introduce our head boy and girl." Neither Hermione, nor Draco looked away from each other as the Headmistress spoke. "Hermione Granger-" She was cut off by the loud cheer, above all else, Hermione was a war heroine. She was Harry Potter's best friend; she'd helped take down Voldemort. She'd had a whole edition of witch weekly dedicated to her, article after article about how she was the balance of brains and beauty.

"And Draco Malfoy." The cheering came to a sudden holt, silence fell upon the hall for a minute before all hell broke loose. Every house showing their displeasure in her decision, Draco broke eye contact with Hermione, looking back up at Professor Roy before standing and leaving the hall.

The professor jumped up along with Pansy Parkinson, the younger witch looked at the woman, quickly shaking her head before turning and chasing after the wizard. All eyes seemed to be on Roy, who just slumped back down in her seat with a heavy sigh. _What is that all about?_

* * *

Hermione had been staring at the portrait of two young children playing for what felt like a decade. She'd been debating whether or not to go in for an hour, she could head over to the west tower, there would be an empty bed somewhere. It was all too much, being in the east tower, knowing that once she went through that door she would be living with Draco Malfoy.

 _Come on Hermione, you're a Gryffindor, where's your courage?_ With a deep breath, she muttered the password and stepped though the frame. The light on the other side was dim, most of the illumination seemed to be coming from a roaring fire on the right side of the room, a figure draped across one of the small settees.

"That wasn't fair," Hermione said far too loudly, rotted to the spot. She felt bad for Draco, if she was in his shoes, she wouldn't have even entered the great hall. She would have gone down to the kitchen and grabbed some food before hiding away in her room. Malfoy might not be an angel but he didn't deserve to have people chat shit behind his back, not anymore yet he will have that for the rest of his life. "McGonagall shouldn't have done that to you."

He snorted in response, "I'm surprised you didn't ask me about Felicity." he shot back, sitting up, he rested his arm over the back of the seat.

Hermione slowly made her way to the chair next to the fire, "I was going to." she admitted staring at the flames, letting them consume her. "But it's not my place to ask."

"What's your opinion on secrets?" They shared a look, Hermione not too sure where the conversation was heading. "Secrets tore my family apart, Teddy and I, were the last of the Black line. The Noble house of Black, resting on the shoulders of a baby and a disappointment." He laughed coldly, staring into the fire with a blank expression.

The witch stood, shrugging of her robe and stretching her arms above her head. "Secrets can break a relationship," She replied with a hint of admiration in her tone, Malfoy was opening up, still trying to make an effort even after what Hermione had said to him on the train. He still wanted a friendship, to amend for his mistakes. He was being the bigger person, leaving the past in the past. The real question was, could she be grown up enough to let it slide? "but they can make them just as easily. Everyone has secrets, some just aren't meant to be known to the world."

"Everyone has secrets?" The blonde repeated with a raised eyebrow. He stood, making his way to stand opposite Hermione who'd placed herself in front of the fire. "What secrets could golden girl, Hermione Granger, have that she doesn't want the world to know?"

Their eyes connected, "I'm not as golden as everyone thinks." she whispered in response. In his eyes, she could see his stone-cold heart and in hers, he could see the fire in her soul. "We all have skeletons in our closets."

"So why does it feel like your skeleton is walking around free?" His voice was low, almost seductive, fitting in with the dim glow of the fire as it crackled beside them. It would almost be romantic if they weren't having a standoff. "Mines not in the closet either. We're both pawns in the same game, remember that."


	4. F.O.U.R

Chapter 4: The new professor

"You look awful." Was the first thing Ginny said to the head girl as she sat down opposite her at breakfast the next morning. Hermione just rolled her eyes in response, reaching out for the jug of pumpkin juice.

Neville patted her shoulder, "Take no notice of her, she's just salty cause they haven't merged our years for classes." he teased, nodding towards the timetable next to Ginny's plate.

The ginger witch stuck her tongue out in response before picking up the paper, pulling it a part and passing one to Hermione. She studied it for a minute before turning to Neville, "They made Muggle Studies a compulsory?"

"I ain't complaining." Seamus imputed with a glance up to the professors table, Hermione followed his gaze to Professor Roy.

"What's the deal with her and Malfoy?" Ginny asked in a hushed voice, ducking her head and leaning towards Hermione.

The brunette shrugged, "I didn't ask." she glanced across the hall catching sight of platinum blonde hair by the doors. "Last night was weird. I said that wasn't far about McGonagall outing him like that and then he said he was surprised I hadn't asked about Felicity." The red-head raised her eyebrows and Hermione nodded, "Then had asked my opinion on secrets and said the Black line rested on the shoulders of a baby and disappointment."

Ginny sat up right, "Well that's... out of character." Hermione hummed in response before biting down on a slice of buttered toast. Neville rested his head in his hands, waiting for Ginny to speak again. "I don't want to be _that_ person," Ginny sighed with a sorry expression, Dean and Seamus sharing a look and Hermione pulling her toast away from her mouth. "but last time Malfoy had a secret, Dumbledore died."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Dean asked sarcastically, rolling his eye and lifting his cup to his lips. "We're not the Scooby-doo gang." Hermione snorted in response, Seamus giving a small laugh and clapping his mate on the shoulder. Ginny and Neville glanced at each other in confusion, Dean's joke lost on them.

Hermione took another bite of her toast, "Look, as much as I loved all the near-death experiences I've had with Harry and Ron. I'm here to finish my education, not to inherit Harry's obsession with Draco Malfoy." The youngest Weasley eyed the witch before sighing and letting the conversation end to Hermione's thanks.

Looking back up at the professors table, Hermione watched as Roy stood and made her way down the hall, glancing at Malfoy as she walked past. Parkinson whispered something to him with a worried look, placing her hand on his shoulder but he shook her off and left the hall after the teacher. Okay so maybe Hermione wasn't being completely honest when she said she didn't want to inherit Harry's obsession for the wizard, she was sure as hell curious about what was going on between the pair of them.

* * *

It felt nice to wake up to an alarm and not Pansy hitting him around the head with a pillow or some random girl he'd gone home with trying to have a morning round. He rolled onto his back and tossed off his covers before making his way into the bathroom Granger and he were sharing. That was his least favourite thing about the whole situation, having to share a bathroom. The rooms were designed so that the bathroom was between their two rooms, each having a door into it, that being the only way in and out; A door into his room, a door into her room. It was going to be awkward considering neither would know when the other was in there. Not that it wasn't already awkward.

Pansy and Blaise were waiting out in the corridor for him when he ventured out for breakfast, demanding the password so that they could lounge around on the sofa's while they wait for him. "We saw Granger leave." Pansy said as they made their way down to the ground floor from the east tower. "She said hi."

"Good for her." The wizard replied bluntly, not really sure what else to say. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, Pansy rolled her eyes and whacked him with the book she was carrying.

Pansy speed up a fraction, walking in front of the two boys she turned to walk backwards. "I heard she is starting a study group for the N.E.W.T.S and I want in. Granger's the smartest witch around and I really need help improving my grades so Draco, I beg, don't fuck this up." With that she turned to face the right way and jumped down the steps they'd arrived at, the two wizards glanced at each other before following her to the great hall.

They took a seat at the very end of the Slytherin table, "I see Roy still hasn't left." the witch groaned as they all turned to look at the Professors table.

"She's not that bad." Draco said placing scrambled egg, toast and sausages onto his plate. "Lizzie just needs time to adjust." He added, cutting into a sausage and shoving it into his mouth.

Pansy gave him a stern look, "It's Lizzie now, is it?" Draco just rolled his eyes, continuing to eat the food on his plate. "She's just in it for the money, not because she cares about you."

"She can have the money, all of it." He snarled quietly, staring at the witch with narrow eyes, telling her to drop the topic. Pansy huffed in response, looking at Blaise across the table but he just shook his head, he wasn't getting involved.

While there was some truth behind Pansy's words, Draco wished more than anything that Felicity was doing all this to get to know him. He hoped that she wasn't just using him to get her hands on the Malfoy fortune, that she wasn't playing him for everything he had, for everything he doesn't want.

A slip of parchment appeared in front of each of them, reaching out and grabbing his, Draco groaned as the glanced at their first lesson. "I didn't pick muggle studies."

"It's a compulsory subject now." Blaise looked up from his time table with an unimpressed look. Great, Draco thought, he couldn't even manage to avoid her for a full day. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of the professors stand, he watched as the witch walked down the hall, glancing at him as she left.

Pansy placed her hand on his shoulder, "People think somethings up after yesterday, don't go running after her." the wizard shook off her hand, grabbing his bag he left the great hall in the direction of the east tower.

He pulled out his time table as he reached the corridor, checking the room number. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for the woman to greet him in. "Hey." She said lamely, looking up from the paper on her desk. "You okay? I wanted to come check on you yesterday but the look I received from Pansy told me not to bother."

Draco made this way to the front of the room, placing his bag on the front desk before sitting on it, "She just wants what's best for me."

"And I'm not?"

"That's not what I meant Lizzie." With a sigh, Draco placed his head in his hands. "People have been asking questions."

The witch nodded, "The other professors whispered about it in the staff room last night." running her hand through her loose hair, Felicity leaned back in her chair. "I guess it's on me... People really do hate the Malfoy name."

Laughing lightly, Draco nodded. "That's why I don't want people to know, not yet. The longer people are in the dark, the better." The witch opened her mouth to reply but shut it again as the classroom door swung open.

Four Gryffindors came bustling in, their voice raised with cheer. Draco jumped off the desk, running his hand through his hair as he dipped his head. "Sorry Professor." At the sound of the witch's voice, Draco cursed under his breath. He should have suspected Granger would be among the red and gold, but it didn't hit him when they barged in, he'd only heard male voices. "We didn't realise... Just trying to make a good impression by being early."

"Hermione Granger, I take it." The professor stood, making her way around the desk she held out her hand for the witch. Turning to the three young men she pointed at each of them in turn, "Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan?" they each gave a nod in answer. "Take a seat where ever you want."

The three guys made their way to a pair of desks on the left side of the room, Hermione watched as Roy made her way back to her desk, giving Malfoy an awkward glance. His head was dropped, hands shoved deep in his pockets, his bag lay abandoned on the front desk. Hermione walked over to him, glancing over her shoulder to see the trio lost in a conversation, Merlin they were so oblivious. "Just a heads up, Ginny wants to know what's going on, and one of those three will tell her."

Draco sighed, "Fuck." he muttered under his breath, running his hand through his hair again. "It's not what you think."

"You don't have to explain." The witch replied, the corners of her mouth moving up a fraction of an inch. "Like I said yesterday, we've all got skeletons." With that she turned her back to him, placing herself in the seat next to Neville, the other two sat behind them.

The thee looked at her and Hermione groaned, knowing what was about to happen. "What was that all about?" Seamus questioned, both eyebrows raised and eyes wide. The witch glared at him, turning around she pulled out a scroll of parchment, quill and pot of ink from her bag.

She turned to face the Irishman once again, "Head student business." he rolled his eyes but didn't push her for a real answer. "Can we not tell Ginny about this? Malfoy's got enough shit he doesn't need us breathing down his neck."

The three agreed, Seamus drumming on the table before leaning forwards, across his desk and lowered his voice. "Did you know she was American?"

Hermione blinked at him a few times, "Mate, that's the first time any of us have met her." Dean smacked him around the back of the head, unimpressed with how thick he was.

"Yeah, I know that." He grumbled in response, leaning back in his seat in a huff. "I just thought, maybe Malfoy had mentioned it to you, the pair of you seem quite cosy." Hermione just scoffed, sticking up her middle finger and turning her back to the pair, doodling in the corner of her parchment until the lesson began.

It was weird, being in a class that had every house in. Just 20 of them sat in the muggle studies classroom, all sat in silence as Professor Roy perched on her desk. She wasn't wearing robes which had surprised Hermione, instead she was dressed more like a muggle teacher, loose black trousers and off the shoulder floral top.

She drummed her nails on her desk, her ice blue eyes roaming the room over and over until finally she spoke. "So, I'm not going to lie to you all. I know nothing about teaching. I spent the seven years I attended Ilvermorny fucking around and causing trouble. I may or may not have nearly been expelled a few times, I am in no way qualified to be a teacher however, I grew up in the muggle world and I attended a muggle school so I would say I know enough about No Majs, which is what we call them in America, to teach about them. Any questions?"

Pravati raised her hand, Roy smiled at her raising her hand slightly for her to ask away. "Are your parents muggles?" Padma nudged her twin to let her know that was a stupid question to ask. "What?" The Gryffindor whispered, glancing at her sister and then back at the professor who smiled to herself.

"No," She replied shortly, glancing at Draco and coughing uncomfortably. "My father's a pureblood and my mother's a muggleborn. It's always been just me and my mum though. I only recently learned who my dad was." She cut herself off with another cough, making her way to her chair. Once seated she picked another student, Hanna Abbott, who asked a question about what it was like at Ilvermorny.

Hermione zoned out, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. The same sharp cheek bones and pointed chin, the same cold glare. Roy wanting to chase after Malfoy when he stormed from the hall during the feast, them being alone in the classroom, relaxed around each other. _I'm surprised you didn't ask me about Felicity. Felicity_... That was the thing that had suck out the much, that he'd called her by her first name. _The Noble house of Black, resting on the shoulders of a baby and a disappointment._ The Noble house of Black, not Malfoy... because Draco wasn't the only Malfoy heir. _I only recently learned who my father was._ Felicity Roy was Lucius Malfoy's daughter.

* * *

Hermione wasn't able to focus for the rest of the day. She'd spent the whole muggle studies lesson staring at the professor, searching for all the similarities between the woman and the two Malfoys. She'd skipped lunch to hall herself up in the library, the restricted section at that, looking for spells that Lucius could have used to keep his secret. He must have known about her; she would have been on the Black family tapestry otherwise. She might not have Black blood but she shared half of the same blood as Draco meaning she would have been on there.

She had her head buried in a book on blood magic when the bell rang, letting the students know class would be starting in five minutes. Cursing under her breath she flicked her wand at the books, sending them flying back to their shelves, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the library, sprinting down the halls so that she could make it to the DATDA classroom in time.

Neville, Dean and Seamus where at the front of the que for the class. Hermione made her way to them, panting heavily as she arrived. Dean patted her shoulder, "You okay?" he asked, Seamus sniggering while Neville handed her a bottle of water.

"I was in the library." The witch answered after gulping down half the contents of the bottle. The two best friends laughing at her, as she rolled her eyes and smacked their arms lightly before laughing herself.

The door swung open, the professor stepping out into the hall way a flashing a smile at the students, gesturing for them to enter the room. The desks had all been pushed up against the walls, "Place your bags at the edge and gather around." Star instructed as he stood in the centre of the room. It was like he was a cross between Lockheart and Lupin, he was good looking yet had the same teaching style and Lupin. "Miss Granger, when Mister Potter was leading the DA, what was your favourite spell he taught you?"

"Patronus Charm." She answered without missing a beat, smiling to herself that she'd been able to work out how to get her Patronus to talk, seeing as no one have ever wanted to share how it was done with her.

Professor Star gave a nod, "How many of you can cast a Patronus?" all most everyone raised their hands. The Slytherins all glanced at each other, none of them following suit. "Right, Miss Granger, care to demonstrate?"

The witch glanced around the group; with a nod she pulled her wand from her pocket. "Expectro Patronum." The familiar silver mist began to formulate out of the end of her wand, the otter bursting out moments later, circling the class a few times before vanishing into thin air.

The professor went on, explain the purpose of the charm but Hermione zoned out. Malfoy was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed to his chest and head dropped. Slowly she began to shuffle around the group, Pansy watching her movements closely but not saying anything. Hermione placed her hand on his arm when she finally reached him, he lifted his head slightly, giving her a quizzical look. "They're not going to tell Ginny; just thought you'd like to know that."

He stared at her, his brows knitted together in confusion. "Oh right." He said after a minute, gulping and giving a single nod of his head. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

Draco looked at her again, "You had to pick the Patronus charm didn't you." he whispered, his tone rough around the edges. Hermione pulled away slightly, noticing the coldness in his eyes that was usual there faded the moment she flinched away at his tone. "Sorry," He sighed heavily, glancing towards the professor who was still talking, not seeming to have taken any notice of the pair talking. "It's just... Most of us don't have many happy memories." Hermione glanced around the Slytherins; their faces gloomy. "I have the mark Granger; I can't produce one."

The brunette blinked at him, "Yes you can." she replied with a small smile. "Snape could produce one, he was marked." Draco smiled at her, a small yet genuine smile. Maybe she'd been wrong to tell him they would never be friends because Draco Malfoy had changed since the war.

In that moment, seeing his smile and the twinkle of hope in his eyes, Hermione decided that she would do whatever it takes to retract her statement. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini would be her friends by the end of the year, nothing would change her mind about that.


	5. F.I.V.E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think this chapter is quite dull but I wasn't really sure how to fix it so I figured I'd just post it than stress over it.

Chapter 5: The secrets shared

Two weeks, fourteen whole days he'd managed to survive through. Fourteen days of being stared at as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, whispered about by students who'd never even spoken to him before. People still gossiped about his relationship with Felicity, speculating about how they knew each other. No one had actually figured out that they were siblings yet though, except maybe one had... Granger hadn't pushed the topic at all which seemed strange, he might not know the witch that well but he knew even if she didn't liked gossip, she liked to know all the details. She was smarter than he ever realised, doing her homework without textbooks and answering things he would ask sarcastically. And while he knew she had many friends, the only person that he ever saw in their shared dorms was a dark-skinned first year Gryffindor called Elizabeth.

He'd caved after three days and told Pansy and Blaise the password to the dorm, only after asking Granger if she would mind if they knew. They mostly just lounged about in front of the fire, enjoying the peace and quiet that they head dorms brought. If Draco was honest, he preferred having the pair around, it made him feel like he was back at the flat, back at home.

He was sat in the library, staring at a random page in his muggle studies textbook and thinking about something Pansy had said to him the day before when someone fell into the seat opposite him. He looked up cautiously, slightly surprised to see the curly haired head girl sat in the seat. "McGonagall wants to see us in her office."

With a raised eyebrow, he closed his book and leaned back in the chair. "Is it an urgent thing or do I have time to piss?"

"You are charming, you know that right?" She replied with a roll of her eyes, bouncing her leg with her arms crossed to her chest.

Draco smirked at her, "How do you think I get so many girls? It's not just because of my good looks." Hermione snorted and repositioned herself; her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. The witch stared at him with an intense glare that made him uncomfortable, not that he would ever let her know that. "Like what you see?"

She shook her head with a half-smile, exhaling a laugh she stood and patted the top of the chair. "McGonagall's office, five minutes." Draco watched as she turned, her hair whipping around and bouncing rhymical as she made her way to the door and disappeared out into the hall way. The wizard sighed and scrubbed his face before closing his book and shoving it in his bag, following the same path the golden girl had minutes before. He kept his head down the whole way, his grip tight around his wand just in case a hex was thrown his way. It had happened a few times, in the last two weeks; seventh year Gryffindors thinking they were being funny by throwing spells at the convicted criminal.

When he arrived at the griffin that hid the stairs to the office, Granger was waiting for him, her arms resting on the window ledge. He stood beside her, back against the wall. "Did I make it in time." Hermione jumped out of her skin, turning to him with the tip of her wand against pressing into his Adams apple. "Granger, it's me!" He threw his hands up in surrender, his voice at a higher pitch then normal.

Blinking she lowered her wand, gaping at him like a fish until she came back to her sense. "I'm so sorry." The witch whispered; her movements had been so quick that Draco hadn't registered what was happening until her wand was against his skin.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, reaching out to brush it away he shot her a small smile. "The war was tough on us all." He whispered, pulling his hand back and dropping it to his side. Hermione just gave a nod before hurrying over to the griffin and saying the password. Draco followed her up to the office, the door already open and the two witches sat opposite sides of the desk. He rushed in, falling into the seat next to Granger and dropping his bag by his feet.

"I hope you're enjoying being back?" McGonagall peered at them over the top of her glasses, her face as stern and serious as always. They both hummed in response, "Good, good." she added with a nod, looking between the head boy and girl. "I've called you hear today to give you your first official duty. The minister and I have decided that we will host a remembrance ball on May second and I'd like you to plan it." The wizard groaned louder than he planned, muttering his apologise to the headmistress and glancing towards the witch next to him to see that she looked just as annoyed as he did about the whole thing.

By the time she'd sent them on their way, classes had finished and students were heading towards the great hall for dinner. They walked side by side but didn't speak, Hermione's expression blank while he kept his head low so that he couldn't see if people were looking at them, whispering, gossiping. Once upon a time he loved it, he was the one who would start the rumours, eavesdrop on conversations that happened in dark halls but now he loathed it. As they reached the stairs, he pointed lamely in the direction of the east tower. "I'm heading to the dorm."

Hermione gave a nod, "Same." she whispered, her expression still meaningless and impossible to read. He gave a nod, waiting for the moving stairs to a line with where they were before continuing the journey in total silence. They separated when they finally arrived in the dorm, each heading to their own room without a word to each other. Draco made straight for his bed, dropping his bag by the door and shrugging off his robes, shirt and trousers. He crawled under the covers and let sleep consume him, even if it was only quarter past six on a Friday night.

* * *

The sound of water running awoke him in the early hours of the morning. With a groan Draco rolled into his side, cupping his pillow over his head to block out the noise yet at the sound of a sob he huffed and slid out of bed, making his way over to the bathroom door. "You okay?" He called as he knocked his knuckles on the wood dividing them. There was no reply. He placed his forehead against the door, debating on whether he should just go back to bed or go in there and check on her. He looked down at his watch, 3:40, best he checked on her. He knocked again, still no response. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his hand around the handle, pushed it down and walked in. "You can hex me all you like, I just wanted to make sure you were still brea-" He cut himself off as his eyes landed on Hermione, curled up on the floor of the shower, tears streaming down her face as blood fell from her wrists.

Draco rushed over, pulling apart the glass doors and getting in. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room as she wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He placed her above the covers, grabbing a T-shirt from his draws and helping her into it before taking her wrists and healing her cuts. "Thank you." He gave a nod, standing and walking to the other side of the bed. Hermione slipped under the covers and threaded her hands, staring down at them with tears still rolling down her face. "Why don't you want the ball to happen?"

"I hate formal events." He replied simply, turning his head to look at her. "My mother used to host them all the time when I was a boy, they get a bit boring after five in the space of a month. What about you?"

She slumped down and rolled onto her side, "Do you not remember how the Yule ball ended for me?" with a raised eyebrow she watched as Draco nodded before copping her actions so that they were laying opposite each other. "My parents were killed and I don't know how to cope with it so I hurt myself and then drink to numb the pain." Her face relaxed slightly, relieved that she had someone to talk to. She needed to confide in someone and he seemed to be that person, not that he would complain, this would put them one step closer to forgetting their past.

He slid his arm under his pillow, "Felicity is my half-sister." he replied.

Hermione let out a small laugh, "I know, I figured it out in her first lesson." the wizard smiled at her and rolled his eyes. Of course she'd figured it out, she was the brightest witch of their age after all. Her eyes began to flutter, Draco watched as she quickly drifted off to sleep, falling back into a slumber himself not long after.


End file.
